1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to accessing networks by using communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet have gained widespread acceptance as a desirable communication medium as well as a source of information. Conventionally, networks are accessed via devices such as personal computers. Such devices provide visual outputs through a video display and data entry through a keyboard, for example. However, personal computers are not always available in accessing the network. Thus, new technology is needed to make available the network in such circumstances.